Ranks
One of the key components of the server is ranks. Everyone who joins the server and community has a rank. There are timed ranks, donor ranks, and staff ranks; they range from Guest all the way to Owner. When one joins the server for the first time, they are Guest rank. Before the reset in December 2015, players who joined for the first time were Builder rank, but those players are Guests currently. From there, players can rank all the way up to Noble rank or donate for a donation rank, or players can join the staff team of Bizzcraft and become a moderator or admin. Regular Ranks When a player first joins BizzCraft, they are immediately put into the main ranking system and can begin ranking up right away. The main BizzCraft ranking system currently utilizes time, as opposed to the rank purchases of old. A player begins as Guest when they join the server , and once they play for two hours, they are ranked up to Explorer. All rankups are automatically processed by the server when the player has the required time. Each rank brings new commands and priviledges, and the highest rank is the Noble rank which has a 600 hour playtime requirement. Each rank includes all the features of the previous. ***This section is still under development! Guest Default rank, offers all default commands and 1 home. This is the rank that everyone gets upon joining for the very first time. Explorer (2 hours) /ar top,/baltop, /bal (others), /pay, /recipe and 2 sethomes. Nomad (20 hours) /ah, /realname, auctioning access, ability to make chest shops and 3 sethomes. Pioneer (50 hours) /seen, and 4 sethomes. Settler (100 hours) /nick (wtihout color), and 5 sethomes. Builder (250 hours) /fly, /nick (color), and 7 sethomes. Citizen (400 hours) Colored chat, /enderchest (ec), /workbench (craft) and 9 sethomes. Noble (600 hours) /kit Noble, /chest (1) and 10 sethomes. Donation Ranks Donations are what keep BizzCraft up and running. The server and website are funded entirely by player contributions. To reward those who support the server, BizzCraft offers donator ranks which supporters receive upon donating. The donor ranks range from $10 to $150, and may be available for a reduced price from time to time. Note that each progressive rank includes all commands of the previous except kits. So a Titan donor also have /top and can teleport horses, but would not be able to receive the Emerald kit. You can head to http://www.bizzcraft.net/shop to support the server and receive a rank. All donors receive: /ar top, /bal (others), /chest, /fly, /tpahere, /pay, /hat, /enderchest, /workbench, /nick (colors), /seen, /realname, /exp, /recipe, /depth, auctioning access, colored chat, chestshop creation, and color & formatting on signs. Gold ($10)* /chest (1), /kit Gold, and 10 sethomes Diamond ($20)* /chest (2), /kit Diamond, /togglechop (tree chopping plugin), and 15 sethomes. Emerald ($40)* /top, /chest (3), /kit Emerald, chat formatting (bold and italics), can teleport horses, and 20 sethomes. Titan ($80)* /speed, /feed, /chest (4), /kit Titan, default gray chat color, and 25 sethomes. Elite ($150)* /god, /chest (5), /kit Elite, default aqua chat color, and 30 sethomes. *Prices are in USD, prices in other currencies can be seen in the shop. Prices in currencies other than the US dollar will depend on the current exchange rate, this needs to be kept in mind when buying a rank on Bizzcraft. Staff Ranks BizzCraft has a variety of staff ranks that can be given to players for keeping the server orderly. Staff ranks cannot be bought or automatically earned in time. Staff ranks are given to players who the Owners and Administrators deem worthy. Having a staff rank is a huge responsibly and should never be taken lightly. The main types of staff ranks are Moderator and Administrator. There are also derivatives such as Trial-Moderator, Senior Moderator, and Head-Admin. The ranks of Co-Owner and Owner are also commonly labeled as a staff rank, but those ranks cannot be earned. Since the summer of 2015, current server staff can be found at "warp staff." Moderator This staff rank has a blue prefix of "Mod" in chat, and "Trial-Mod" prefixes have also the same blue color. They both have a default chat color of gold. All new staff members begin as a Trial-Mod and work their way up. Trial-Mods receive basic powers such as the ability to warn, kick, mute, jail, tempban, and ban players. Their primary job is to moderate the server chat and be sure that players have all their questions answered. Moderators have a few additional powers such as the ability to view server logs to check for griefs and see others' inventories. Senior Moderator This staff rank has a light red prefix of 'SrMod' in chat. A Senior Moderators default chat color is light red, identical to that of an admin. Their job is to watch over the Moderators and assist any Trial-Moderators. They have similar powers to those of a Moderator, but are able to help the server to a further extent with their abilities to roll back griefs, assist with claiming issues and their experience in staffing. Administrator This staff rank has a dark red prefix of "Admin" in chat, and a default chat color of light red. The "Head-Admin " rank is the same color, and there is no such rank as "Trial-Admin" on BizzCraft anymore. Admins have powers to roll back griefs, delete claims, transfer claims, modify other peoples' inventories, and much more. These additional powers allow Admins to take care of virtually any task on the server. While Admins definitely do moderate chat, they also address more "behind the scenes" issues such as griefing, stealing, and other player problems; they direct the moderators as well. Admins have been given more and more power over the years and were even opped at one point in 2015. Currently, Admins are not operators on the server, but still retain a significant amount of power. The Head-Admin of the server is the person responsible for directing all the admins and effectively the entire staff team. The Head-Admin usually has a few extra powers than the normal admins. Currently, the Head-Admin is a server operator, although this might not always be the case. Old Rank Names The first rank when joining used to be called "Builder" before Dec 2015. The ranks at that time were: Builder, Adv-Builder, Super-Builder, Ultra-Builder, and Legendary-Builder. Legendary-Builder offers similar features to the current "Builder" rank. Ultra and Legendary-Builder were newly added in the fall of 2015. Similarly, the Adv-Builder and Super-Builder ranks were added in 2014 during the 1.7 map reset. Before all that, the only rank was Builder, and one could not rank up unless he donated or obtained a staff or special rank. All of these builder ranks were earned by purchasing the rank up with in-game funds. For instance, Adv-Builder would cost a player $5,000 of in-game currency. The player would do /rankup when ready, and if he had the appropriate funds, he would be ranked up right away. When it comes to donation ranks, they have pretty much been the same for years and years. On the 1.9 map, the donation ranks were briefly changed to be "Bronze, Silver, Gold, Titanium, and Platinum," but this did not last past this map, and the ranks were reverted back to the current ones by popular demand. Very early on in BizzCraft's history, there were other donation ranks such as Iron, Obsidian, Dragon, etc. Some of these ranks still exist today as special ranks, and others are completely unused now. Staff ranks have changed very little over the years. In 2012, there was a Trial-Administrator rank, but that no longer exists. The Admin prefix has been dark red for a very long time. The Mod prefix was dark green in early 2013, but has been blue since a change later that year. The rank Trial-Mod was added around the end of 2013 to assist in the staff hiring process. During the Dec 2015 reset, the Head-Admin rank briefly became renamed as "Manager" and retained the dark red color, while Admins became purple. This change was undone shortly after, and the ranks were restored to what they were before and are now. Special Ranks BizzCraft has a few ranks that don't really fit in any of the other categories. The main being Architect and Head Architect. These ranks are earned by building extraordinary creations that are leaps above the rest of the players on the server. They are both prestigious ranks. Other special ranks include the "Obsidian" rank held only by dsbizz 's friend in real life, blachluster, "Dragon" rank which is held by memorable former staff members as a thank you for their time and dedication, "Lapis" rank which is held by Lord_applebits for his service as a staff member, "Panda" held by EmmaThePanda, former Co-Owner, and "Retired" held by former staff. Category:Basics Category:Ranks